At least
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: when a few of the villains in the 'villains on hiatus world' (as I call it) ramble how much worse off they are than the others.
1. the general rambling

ft. Garmadon, Pythor, the Overlord, Morro & Nadakhan

Garmadon: at least you weren't betrayed by some idiot who then possessed your body turning you into a freaking dark matter dragon.

Overlord: eh. At least you weren't defeated TWICE by two different teens and their magical light powers. And at least I have managed to wreck the city so bad I had to be renamed.

Pythor: at least you weren't eaten by a giant snake with an old man, turned into an albino, shrunk and then reformed.

Garmadon: at least I had a family to go to when that happened.

Pythor: shut up fool.

Morro: at least you weren't lied to by your teacher and died twice. at least your weaknesses weren't the element of a girl!

Nadakhan: at least you haven't had to struggle with a blue clad idiot to get him to make a wish.

Garmadon: you struggled with Jay?

Nadakhan: yes...

Others: *laughing loudly*

Nadakhan: shut up. At least you hadn't told the idiot your entire scheme.

Others: 0.0 uh...

Nadakhan: /).-

Garmadon: *ahem* at least you weren't destined to be destroyed by your only child. who's entire childhood you missed.

Morro: at least you didn't have to deal with possessing him.

Nadakhan: at least I could trap him.

Overlord: at least you weren't destroyed by his friend so now you're stuck in the land of the villains on hiatus.

Pythor: at least you haven't been shipped with OCs.

Others: actually...

Pythor: okay, at least two of you haven't.

Nadakhan: better not be.

Garmadon: at least YOU haven't been in a fanfiction yet.

Nadakhan: actually, I have.

Others: how do you know?

Nadakhan: just a feeling. now I'm off to go kidnap a teen and capture Ninjago's only competent elementals.


	2. the 1 where they ramble about eachother

**The one where they ramble about each other**

Garmadon: At least _I_ wasn't eaten by my idea of revenge.

Pythor: *growls* at least I wasn't slowly and most likely painfully submerged in water with no escape as I listened to a pair of idiots screaming.

Morro & Garmadon: hey!

Chen: Hey!

Morro: well damn. now he's here too. great work scaly.

Pythor: hey!

Chen: at least _I_ wasn't voiced by a pony.

Morro: don't you dare bring that up! At least _I_ don't wear make up!

Chen: :( at least _I_ nearly managed to turn one of the ninjas evil.

Garmadon: *mumbling*at least I had the common sense to get away from that idiot.

Pythor: at least _I_ haven't died yet.

Garmadon: well damn. give the snake an award.

Pythor: give me some credit. you lot are all dead.

Chen: at least _I_ did my research on my evil scheme.

Pythor: shut up.

Chen: at least _I_ am not the last of my kind.

Others: if you were, that species is doomed.

Pythor: at least _I_ was born an Anacondrai. you had to look stupid for it.

Chen: at least _I_ got a mini movie.

Garmadon: so did I. and at least _I_ don't have an assistant that brought upon the season in which _Jay_ has to save the world. Why man?! WHY?! the entire world is going to end because of that idiot!

Morro: but we're in the ' _villains on hiatus'_ section. we'll be fine.

Garmadon: my son's down there.

Morro: your problem.

Garmadon: and so's your OC daughter, Chen's actual daughter and Skales.

Others: 0.0... T.T damn.

Pythor: wait why'd you say Skales?

Garmadon: *holds up ship art*

Pythor: 0-0 well damn.

Garmadon: sadly, he's married.

Pythor: welp, I'm dead.

Morro: but you're still alive.

Pythor: But I'm here.

Morro: true.

Chen: shut it already! at least _I_ died a villain.

Garmadon: pfft, at least _I_ didn't moan for my entire afterlife.

Chen: at least my wife loved me.

Others: OOOOOOOOOOOOH! *air horns go off*

Garmadon: SHE LOVED ME!

Chen: she moved on to your brother!

Garmadon: Take that back! *tackles Chen starting a cartoon style fight*

Pythor & Morro: *look at each other* I guess that's it then.

*update*

Morro: *looks at cover pic* truer words could never be spoken.

Pythor: indeed. *pokes the fight with a stick* ARE YOU DONE YET!?

Chen & Garmadon: NO!

Garmadon: AT LEAST MY WIFE'S STILL ALIVE!

Chen: AT LEAST _I_ DIDN'T GET TRICKED BY A MAGIC GOLF BALL!

Morro: *sighs* that's all folks.


	3. the other one

**that other one**

Pythor: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Clouse: I didn't know! *ahem* at least you didn't have to deal with him basically nonstop for god knows how long!

Garmadon: at least _I_ managed to capture his crush.

Pythor: at least _I_ have captured all of them.

Garmadon: minus Lloyd.

Pythor: he was a midget. a hopeless, stupid midget.

Garmadon: don't say that about my son!

Morro: *sighs* here we go again...

*cartoon fight*

Morro: okay then, I guess I'm stuck with you for now. think of something.

Clouse: hmmm... at least _you_ haven't been trapped inside a magic teapot and sword.

Morro: mmm hmmm... at least _I_ wasn't beaten up by Garmadon.

Clouse: at least _I_ didn't give the old man the realm crystal.

Morro: at least one of _my_ companions didn't break it.

Nadakhan: *yelling from outside* I DIDN'T PLAN IT!

Morro: *drags him into the fanfic* well now you're stuck here with us and a cartoon fight.

Nadakhan: T.T I wish I was somewhere else.

Clouse: but you can't do that.

Nadakhan: AH! IT'S YOU!

Clouse: yes it's me.

Nadakhan: but you're trapped inside the sword.

Clouse: no. i'm here.

Morro: how'd kidnapping the girl go?

Nadakhan: it failed.

Morro: *smirks* at least _I_ captured the green one.

Nadakhan: At least you don't have to deal with the blue one!

Morro: *shrugs* I had to deal with red.

Nadakhan: he was easy. At least _I_ managed to catch him.

Clouse: at least _I_ wasn't trapped inside the teapot because of a happy-go-lucky pirate with a fork for a leg.

Pythor: at least _I_ had a reason for doing what I did.

Clouse: at least _I_ 'm not an albino snake.

Pythor: at least _you_ haven't had to deal with many years of solitary confinement.

Clouse: at least _you_ weren't next to Chen in the cursed realm.

Nadakhan: at least _I'm_ not stuck here all the time.

Morro: it's fun to watch.

Garmadon: at least _I_ am immune to water.

Morro: at least _you_ had a weapon of ultimate power for a while. which you could've used to do so many things. and you completely flopped all of them.

Garmadon: at least _I_ wasn't voiced by a pony.

Morro: STOP BRINGING THAT UP!


End file.
